Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ang. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) — gra komputerowa i konsolowa stworzona w 2007 roku oparta na książce pod tym samym tytułem. Fabuła gry podąża wydarzeniami opisanymi w książce, omijając niektóre jej mniej istotne fragmenty. Gra, w przeciwieństwie do swojej poprzedniczki skupia się głównie na odkrywaniu sekretów Hogwartu i wykonywaniu powierzonych misji. Gra została wydana na komputer domowy (PC) i Mac oraz konsole: Nintendo Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, i PlayStation Portable, przez Electronic Arts. Postacie grywalne * Harry Potter * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Syriusz Black * Albus Dumbledore * Hermiona Granger (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Ron Weasley (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Neville Longbottom (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Luna Lovegood (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Ginny Weasley (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Cho Chang (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Draco Malfoy (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Vincent Crabbe (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Gregory Goyle (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Remus Lupin (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Nimfadora Tonks (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Lucjusz Malfoy (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Bellatriks Lestrange (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Nieznany śmierciożerca (PSP, tryb multiplayer) * Nieznana członkini grupy inkwizycyjnej (PSP, tryb multiplayer) Postacie niezależne * Hermiona Granger * Ron Weasley * Rubeus Hagrid * Severus Snape * Minerwa McGonagall * Pomona Sprout * Filius Flitwick * Dolores Umbridge * Korneliusz Knot * Dudley Dursley * Lord Voldemort * Neville Longbottom * Ginny Weasley * Luna Lovegood * Dean Thomas * Zachariasz Smith * Ernie Macmillan * Hanna Abbott * Susan Bones * Cho Chang * Padma Patil * Parvati Patil * Colin Creevey * Lee Jordan * Angelina Johnson * Remus Lupin * Nimfadora Tonks * Alastor Moody * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Artur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Draco Malfoy * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * Argus Filch * Lucjusz Malfoy * Bellatriks Lestrange Stworzenia spotykane w grze * Skrzat domowy Stworek * Testral * Olbrzym Graup * Centaur * Sowa Hedwiga * Pies Kieł Czary W grze czary rzuca się wykonując odpowiedni ruch myszką i używając lewego lub prawego przycisku. Nie wszystkie czary dostępne są od początku gry, część z nich poznajemy podczas zajęć Gwardii Dumbledore'a lub od Freda i George'a. Siła czarów Harry'ego zależy od ilości Punktów Odkrycia (pozostałe postacie, takie jak Albus Dumbledore, mają swój własny poziom magii). Niekiedy do prawidłowego rzucenia czaru potrzebne są trzy lub nawet cztery osoby. Zaklęcia Zaklęcia, czyli czary środowiskowe – stosować je można na obiektach podczas eksploracji Hogwartu: * Accio – zaklęcie przywołujące i przysuwające, * Depulso – zaklęcie odsuwające, * Incendio – zaklęcie podpalające, * Reducto – przeciwieństwo Reparo, niszczy trwale przedmioty, * Reparo – przeciwieństwo Reducto, zaklęcie naprawiające uszkodzone przedmioty, * Wingardium Leviosa – zaklęcie lewitacji obiektów. Uroki Czary możliwe do zastosowania wyłącznie podczas pojedynków: * Drętwota – zaklęcie immobilizujące na chwilę przeciwnika, * Expelliarmus – zaklęcie rozbrajające przeciwnika, * Levicorpus – zaklęcie sprawiające, że przeciwnik zawisa na chwilę w powietrzu, * Petrificus Totalus – zaklęcie porażające przeciwnika, * Protego – zaklęcie tarczy, odbija słabsze zaklęcie przeciwnika, * Rictusempra – zaklęcie oszołamiające, * Protego totalum – (PSP); ulepszona wersja protego, * Drętwota totalum – (PSP); ulepszona wersja drętwoty, * Finite incantatem – (PSP); przerywa działanie zaklęć – Levicorpus, Petrificus Totalus, Confundus, * Confundus – (PSP); rozkojarza przeciwnika, sprawia, że wrogie zaklęcie uderzy w inne miejsce lub też (w trybie multiplayer) uderzy w innego wroga (pojedynki wieloosobowe). Inne * Expecto Patronum – zaklęcie patronusa, używamy go tylko w niektórych momentach gry. Odkrywanie Hogwartu Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa daje graczowi możliwość eksplorowania Hogwartu w szerszy i dokładniejszy niż dotychczas sposób, elementu, którego zabrakło w adaptacji "Czary Ognia". Punkty Odkrycia Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, niemal każda lokacja posiada swoje sekrety, czyli elementy niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Ich odkrycie sprowadza się do wykonania akcji, np. rzucenia czaru w nietypowe miejsce lub porozmawiania z właściwą osobą. Za każdy odkryty sekret, gracz otrzymuje tzw. Punkty Odkrycia, odpowiednik "punktów doświadczenia" z innych gier. Do zdobycia jest łącznie 4360 owych punktów. Po zdobyciu odpowiedniej ich liczby moc gracza wzrasta, a czary stają się silniejsze; zostają też odblokowane kolejne sekrety dostępne do wglądu w specjalnym pokoju Hogwartu – Pokoju Nagród, m.in. filmiki ukazujące etapy powstawania i projektowania gry. Misje Fabuła obfituje w wiele różnorodnych misji, które gracz musi wykonać. # Walka z dementorami # Porządki na Grimmauld Place nr 12 – podstawy rzucania zaklęć # Pierwsze zadania w Hogwarcie # Misje Gwardii Dumbledore'a – podzielone na dwa etapy # Lekcje oklumencji # Bitwa w Ministerstwie Magii # Pozostałe zadania w Hogwarcie (Dzień bez końca) W trakcie podążania za wydarzeniami fabuły gry możemy też uczestniczyć w pobocznych misjach, które możemy także dokończyć po zakończeniu głównej części gry: * Odkrywanie tajemnic Hogwartu, * Odkrywanie haseł do portretów, * Znajdowanie: ** ukrytych figur szachowych, ** emblematów Hogwartu, ** plakietek czarodziejów, ** paczek Freda i George'a, ** latających stworzeń, ** śladów dzikich zwierząt, * Mini-Gry: ** Szachy czarodziejów, ** Eksplodujący Dureń, ** Gargulki, * Odkrywanie duchów Hogwartu, * Sprzątanie Hogwartu. Mapa Huncwotów Nieodłączny towarzysz wszystkich hogwarckich marauderów, Mapa Huncwotów, powraca w grze jako swoisty kompas i niezbędnik gracza. Mapa pozwala na wytyczenie dokładnej trasy do dowolnie wybranego miejsca w Hogwarcie i na jego błoniach. Co ważne, w miarę odkrywania skrótów za portretami, mapa wybiera krótszą drogę, korzystając z nich. Oprócz tego mapa pokazuje, jakie zadania aktualnie rozpoczęliśmy i jakie jeszcze pozostały do wykonania. Pokazuje także, jakich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a już zwerbowaliśmy. Inne * Jednej postaci ze Slytherinu głosu użyczył Adrian Fergus-Fuller. * W programowaniu gry uczestniczył Gavin Whitlock. Muzyka Muzykę do gry skomponował James Hannigan. Jest to również pierwsza gra, w której użyty został Hedwig's Theme Johna Williamsa. HP5_cover.jpg 10d.jpg 81-2.jpg 1b598d14879fc86f715d4cd3315555f612860.jpg 2doiiiiouiouiou.jpg 4.jpg 9_full.jpg 80-2.jpg 521px-Sprout_in_the_game,_Order_of_the_Phoenix.jpg 34864888_35b90f3c1c.jpg 88957843.jpg 634111172751917010zakonfeniksascreen.jpg harry_005.jpg Harry-Potter-i-Zakon-Feniksa_Electronic-Arts,images_zdjecia,1,EAP07705603_2.jpg harrypotter-orderofthephoenix-5.jpg harry-potter-und-der-orden-des-phonix-14.jpg large_HP_PS3_screen2-j4pqxw1k.jpg large_HP_Wii3-zmflhdfa.jpg Pomona_sprout.png rtttrtwwtewtewetwte.jpg screen19.jpg screen121.jpg sefd.jpg 100_-potter-harry-zakon-feniksa-01.jpg harry-potter-und-der-orden-des-phonix-2.jpg 650647875.jpg Kategoria:Gry de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Videospiel) en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (videojuego) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (игра) sv:Harry Potter och Fenixorden (spel) zh:哈利·波特与凤凰社 (游戏)